


Winter Time with Sigurd Moodbord

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Sigurd x Reader [5]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Vikings, Winter Time, moodboard, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: It’s UKT today with @lisinfleur and @honestsycrets!! I didn’t get to participate last time around so I really wanted to participate this time! I didn’t get the time with all that’s been happening to sit and write anything but decided to create a little “Winter time with Sigurd” moodboard! Ended up being accidently inspired by @lisinfleur headcanons of teaching Sigurd to ice skate (which I didn’t know of when I created this yesterday haha).But enjoy some Sigurd and some winter goodness! I may write headcanons later but might not, but I’m really happy with how this moodboard came out!





	Winter Time with Sigurd Moodbord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xHonestSecretsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHonestSecretsx/gifts), [lisinfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/gifts).



> Moodboard is mine, gif is not

(Vikings Moodboard made by me)


End file.
